


Leaving Town

by completelyhopeless



Series: If It's Not Happy, It's Not the End [1]
Category: DCU
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 23:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3267713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/completelyhopeless/pseuds/completelyhopeless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick and Babs prepare to move.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leaving Town

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: _[DCU, Dick Grayson/Barbara Gordon, leaving Gotham behind them](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/594617.html?thread=83055033#t83055033)_
> 
> Another attempt and kind of failure at Dick/Babs fluff.

* * *

“You sure we have everything?”

“I'm sure,” Barbara said, smiling as she watched Dick hunt through the boxes again. Most of their stuff had already been sent on, but the most important stuff was here, with them, and he already knew it. “Would you please relax? Have you really forgotten the lists I made of each box?”

He shook his head, leaning against the car and fighting laughter. “I shouldn't have, not even for a second. You were so organized—”

“You almost panicked.”

“I did not panic. I just refused to pack my socks in the box you said to use,” he said, and she looked at him. He shrugged. “So it was a minor rebellion. So sue me. I put them in with yours instead.”

“You are so ridiculous.”

“And you love me for it.”

“More like in spite of it.”

He rolled his eyes, and she smiled, holding out her hands to him. “One more thing to load in the car, and then we can go.”

“You don't want to do it yourself?” He didn't move close to her, didn't lift her from the chair. “You're independent and strong and don't need me to—”

“I don't _need_ you to do it,” she agreed. “This time I _want_ you to. We're going together. Finally putting all of the past behind us and going forward.”

He leaned down, and she wrapped her arms around his neck as he lifted her out of the chair and into his arms. “What kind of odds do you give us?”

She let out a breath. “I won't pretend they're good, but they're a whole lot better than staying to fight a battle we've already lost.”

“Just so long as we don't lose this one—us.”

“Not on your life, Husband Wonder.”


End file.
